Explosive Tag
|image=Explosive_Tag.png |kanji=起爆札 |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Kibaku Fuda |literal english=Explosive Tag |english tv=Paper Bomb |related tools=Explosive Tag Ball, Exploding Sphere |users=Ryuun Baraquiel, Shibuki, Meikyou Shisui, Inei, Dabura Uzumaki, Saemon, Ken Miyamoto, Takehime, Akari Murakami, Huugo, Shinji Nara, Takeda Uchiha, Fuu (Sparks), Shunshin, Mugen (Sparks), Noroi, Setsuna Uchiha (Sparks), Takeo Hozuki, Kiyo Uchiha, Mamaru, Rakuyou, Dǎiyì,Aoki Hozuki, Kumo Hatake, Sora Umiyo, Yokai, Moby, Sushi Uchiha, Sado, Kaname Mugen, Sakumo Uchiha,Rin Hei, Zed, Taruto Uchiha, Kiritsu Inuzuka,Yuu, Lumaria Yamanaka, Hisashi Hyūga, Itami Sarutobi, Kato Kenshin, Karasu Youkai, Tentei Uzumaki, Waki Uchiha, Yumiya,Arai Toge, Hotaru Miyagi,Juro Uchiha/Dreamscape,Shenron X, Kasai Uzumaki, Kikatake Uzumaki, Zenjou Kaguya, Minako Senju, Senkai, Satomi Sarutobi, Kenji Nagashi,Susano'o Uchiha, Gekihen, Himiko, Renji Shakuhai, Raiden Narukami, Juro Uchiha, Gyobu Uchiha, Gina Uchiha, Ikari Uzumaki, Rukia Kaguya, Densetsu, Yaburu, Enki Makaze, Mizuki Makaze, Tsuna Uchiha,Tsuna Uchiha/Rebirth, Jatai Uchiha, Taiga Uchiha, Seki, Okojo Hyūga, Ryūzu Hōzuki, Keizen, Aizen Namikaze, Kinshiro, Genji, Kouwei, Atsuko Minori, Masato, Hideyoshi Nara, Kamikaze Kamikure, Akira Hiroshima, Hyōkan Fusa, Hiroshi Kyōya, Miruri Sairus, Kokuō Uchiha, Oushan Supuritto, Katori, Tābin, Ayame, Ikioi, Akari Yome, Haru Hyūga, Hayazumo, Sōka Taifū, Itami Uchiha, Akichua Kobayashi, Takashi Kazami, Takumi Uchiha, Koshiro, Hachiro Hina, Sunate Nikakusa, Kaidan Nomura, Kenji Hatake, Raimei, Taka Kaze, Haito Uchiha, Ryuga Uchiha, Naien, Makoto Nakaze, Haku Nazake, Malina Nazake, Luka Nazake, Dorita Saki, Kane Uzumaki, Ichiro Kurosawa, Noelle Zen Ōnari, Akira Hitomu, Kaya Sarutobi, Haruko, Tanaka, Mai Ishii, Inao Asami, Ryuu Uzumaki, Shoji Kengen, Hira Uchiha, Dendō Kangoku, Kasō, Ginsen Aburame, Sokai, Mo Yamakaze, Sadao Takeshi, Ume, Kuhaku Mugen, Riku, Midori Keiko, Hana Terumi, Anya, Hisana, Daichi (Mallory), Rayoto Uzumaki, Megami Tsurugachi, Aoi Hyūga, Jakku Suzume, Kyotaro, Gōka Hōzuki, Yō, Asura Uchiha, Shino Morino, Raiheku Tazikame, Koyone Takamori, Kyouji Otonashi, Kemuri Sukiru, Kiba Uchiha, Kyōshi Takamori, Hinote, Kurami Uchiha, Soru Kurama, Yūki, Masumi Sarutobi, Samiya, Ryuun Shukiro, Rin Batsu, Kaizen, Meikyou Shisui, Minobu Tetsuhara, Stryse Kazuto, Imiji, Kisei Kumo/Childhood, Kisei Kumo/Adulthood, Saishii Yamanaka, Tabikarasu,Sakuya, Tsuki Uzumaki, Hayato Himura, Yuri Kōdona, Isagiyo, Yuri Kōdona Fanon/Canon, Maikeru Yakushi, Akemi (Rebirth), Michi, Ryūma, Kaito Hisakawa, Rokuro, Bobu Nomi, Korosen Nara, Shikizaki Hyuga, Birusu Uchiha, Makoro Biseki, Desko, Sōma, Canaan, Sakae, Seitoshi, Musei Yokubō, Hidou Kyouji, Shina Renton, Kintaro Uchiha, Nozomi Uchiha, Sakiko Uchiha,Nakuka, Yagyō Uchiha, Yui Uchiha (AOTD), Hikari, Aiko Uchiha, Tenjirō, Kazuto Ryūken, Song Bei (Shingetsu), Sotaru Uzumaki, Konoe Nakajima, Akame Nakajima, Yoshino Senju, Asako, Kanashimi, Shinzui, Yama Ōtsutsuki |debut shippuden=No |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie |tool classification=Offensive, Defensive }} Explosive tags are scraps of paper inscribed with a special writing, centering around the kanji for "explode" (爆, baku). Infused with chakra, they will explode after a set amount of time, remotely, or after being ignited by flame. The tags can be attached to a surface or wrapped around a weapon to be thrown at an enemy. They are very versatile and one of the basic ninja tools. Ninja can confuse their enemies by obtaining fake exploding tags. They work even under heavy rain. When an explosive tag is detonated remotely, ninja tend to use the "Snake" hand seal. Similarly, when used remotely, exploding tags can be detonated in sequence, allowing them to be used to trap opponents.